


Sunscreen Seduction

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Lydia enjoy a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Alive" universe. Takes place about three months after "A Bad Time."

“You should have come in. The water’s great” said Laura, walking up the beach to her girlfriend.

“And miss the chance to work on my tan? I don’t think so” replied Lydia. “Speaking of tanning, you should really take the opportunity to get some sun yourself. Don’t take this personally, babe, but two years underground hasn’t exactly done miracles for your complexion.”

Laura laughed. “Here, help me apply this sunscreen” she said, passing the redhead the bottle.

Lydia squeezed a handful of the cream onto her hands and began working a layer across Laura’s bare back. She made sure to reach under the sides of her bikini top—giving the brunette’s breasts a light squeeze—and the top of the suit’s bottom—giving Laura’s ass a gentle slap as she did so.

“Hey, I just thought of something” said Lydia, finishing up. “If werewolves can heal from any kind of damage, why do they wear need to wear sunscreen? It’s not like you’ll burn or get skin cancer.”

“True” confessed Laura. “I was really just hoping you’d take the opportunity to cop a feel while you had the chance. You did.”

“You could have just asked.”

“This was more fun.”


End file.
